1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates generally to ablation catheters and, more particularly, to irrigated ablation catheters having a flow distributor that dispenses the fluid from a distal portion of the catheter.
2. Background Art
Electrophysiology catheters are used for an ever-growing number of procedures. For example, catheters are used for diagnostic, therapeutic, and ablative procedures, to name just a few examples. Typically, the catheter is manipulated through the patient's vasculature to the intended site, for example, a site within the patient's heart.
The catheter typically carries one or more electrodes, which may be used for ablation, diagnosis, or the like. There are a number of methods used for ablation of desired areas, including for example, radiofrequency (RF) ablation. RF ablation is accomplished by transmission of radiofrequency energy to a desired target area through an electrode assembly to ablate tissue at the target site.
Because RF ablation may generate significant heat, it is desirable to monitor the temperature of the ablation assembly. It is further desirable to include a mechanism to irrigate certain target areas with biocompatible fluids, such as saline solution. This irrigation reduces or avoids excess, unwanted tissue damage, and blood coagulation and problems associated therewith. However, introduction of this irrigation solution may inhibit the ability to accurately monitor and/or control the temperature of the ablation assembly during use.
Open ablation catheters typically deliver the cooling fluid through open orifices on the electrode. The current open irrigated ablation catheters use the inner cavity of the electrode, or distal member, as a manifold to distribute saline solution. The saline flows directly through the open orifices of the distal electrode member. This direct flow through the distal electrode member lowers the temperature of the electrode member during operation, rendering accurate monitoring and control of the ablative process more difficult.